starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warp drive
Protoss Warp Drives In the Heart of the Swarm "Enemy Within" mission, one of the objectives is to take out the Daelaam Ark's Warp Drive. This is, as far as I can tell, the only mention of what a Khalai Protoss ship-based FTL engine/reactor actually is, along with a small blurb about it being a Quantum-Induction Reactor powering the Warp Engines. I haven't made the edit to make this article about both Protoss and Terran Warp Drives yet, mainly because of my concern on how to make the article look neatly about a specific generic type of device rather than mostly about a specific Terran device with what would amount to a Protoss footnote. The Warp Drive is mentioned off-hand in the "Enemy Within" article, so I'm sure PSH Kimera or Hawki are aware of it, and have hold off on the edit of this article themselves. I assume that this is because the small amount of info for the Protoss Warp Drive doesn't really compare to the larger amount of info we have about Terran Warp Drives. The article would just swing too heavily about Terran Warp Drives than Protoss ones. If that's the concern, does anyone have an issue about me "beefing" up the article using references where Protoss ships used the term Sub-Warp and Warp without mentioning a Warp Drive directly? Can we assume other Protoss ships have a Warp Drive like the Daelaam Ark from just the use of the word Warp or is that going too far without direct evidence? --Shadow Archon (talk) 14:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Don't have time to do an edit now. Basically, the warp drive article is for info concerning warp drives themselves, so the Daelaam warp drive, in itself, can get an image/data. Warps/sub-warps are more a case for the warp space article though.--Hawki (talk) 23:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : I can edit it now. Would you prefer an in-game screen-shot from the level or one with just the Warp Drive structure by itself from the editor? Is there a particular graphic setting in mind for the picture of the model? --Shadow Archon (talk) 23:49, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Map editor is preferable, but either's fine. There's room for both - one for the starting image, one for the protoss section. There's no particular graphic requirements though - jpg is technically preferred per wiki software (easy to upload) but png is also acceptable. Preferably not a gif though.--Hawki (talk) 00:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Alright. I added info and an image for the Protoss section. Do we have any other visual of what a Warp Drive looks like in the lore beyond the Daelaam Ark's for the top of the article? --Shadow Archon (talk) 01:00, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Huh? The image for the Warp Drive was the right size when I added it. Then it just exploded in size just now. You already fixed it before I could though. What I do wrong? --Shadow Archon (talk) 01:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've fixed it. I accidently removed the thumb tag. You did nothing wrong, it was a side effect of me changing its file name to meet the wiki's name standards.--Hawki (talk) 01:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ah. I'll go look at the wiki's name standards for uploads then. So, do you know of any other visual of a Warp Drive in the lore? Possibly a Terran one? I know the science corner did point to where the Warp Drive is on a Battlecruiser. Would a Screen-Shot of that suffice? Or would you prefer waiting for an internal shot of a Warp Drive? --Shadow Archon (talk) 01:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't know of any screenshots. I'm aware of the science corner thing, but I don't think it warrants a presence here in that a) it's not showing an actual warp drive, and b) the pointers have sometimes pointed to locations that are arbitrary to what the text is describing, so I'm not sure if it's indicative. Even if it is the actual location, it's relevant to the battlecruiser, but not the warp drive in itself.--Hawki (talk) 01:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Alright then. I'll keep an eye out to see if there is a picture of a warp drive somewhere in the lore as of now, or watch to see if there's a picture of one in the new lore. Thanks for your comments and your help here and there. I really appreciate it. --Shadow Archon (talk) 01:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC)